vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Galaxia (manga)
|-|Galaxia= |-|Sailor Galaxia= Summary Sailor Galaxia is one of the main antagonists in the final arc of the manga and anime. She is well known amongst the Galaxy for wrecking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Soldier of Solitude and Destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Sailor Galaxia, Galaxia, Soldier of Solitude and Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of years old at least. Classification: Humanoid alien, Sailor Senshi, Leader of Shadow Galactica Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Magic, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Can destroy star seeds and all the above, bypassing durability, reducing them to nothingness, and reconstruct beings to be loyal to her will, Dream Manipulation (Can attack on the mental plane in dreams), Clairvoyance (Can see distant events in the past and can hear thoughts thousands of miles away), Can walk through magic barriers easily, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Can survive in the void of outer space, Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Stealth Mastery, Can bestow/channel powers into her subjects, Space-Time Manipulation, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Aura Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Galaxia's initial power was stronger than all of Sailor Moon's enemies) | Universe level+ (Galaxia was able to counter Sailor Moon's strongest attack). Is able to ignore durability and destroy an enemy by manipulating their essence. Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Is considerably Faster than sailor moon having spread an attack in the universe and superior to normal senshi) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon) Striking Strength: Universal+ '''| '''Universal+ (Can counter Sailor Moon's strongest attack) Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Could survive within Chaos' grasp) Stamina: Unknown. Likely Very High (Galaxia was able to perform very powerful attacks, likely comparable to Sailor Moon ) Range: Universal+ | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Galactica Bracelets, The Sapphire Crystal (Her Sailor Crystal, and the Ultimate Force of Destruction), energy whip, sword (anime only) Intelligence: Very Skilled and Experienced Warrior and General. Firm grasp of Tactics and Strategy. Has Hidden Wisdom that surprised even Sailor Cosmos. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Point: By pointing her finger Galaxia can rip out the Star Seed (Essence) of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their Star Seed Galaxia can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul. It can work on multiple targets at once. * Galactica Inflation: Galaxia seems to expand her local space-time, creating crackling dark lightning around her. This attack perfectly equaled and countered an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon that one-shot the Powered-Up Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi. * Galactica Super String: Galaxia generates a powerful wave of cosmic energy from her body. She attempted to knock Sailor Moon into the Galaxy Cauldron with it. The attack is mainted for a shorter amount of time then Galactica Inflation, but is more potent in terms of energy. * Henshin: Has access to her civilian form as well. * Bracelets: Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed; thus destroying them entirely. * Whip: Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip to strike down Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. * Sword: Sailor Galaxia possessed a sword which strongly resembled the Fuuin no Ken. * Galactica Magnum: An attack that Sailor Galaxia used in the musicals. It first appeared in Eien Densetsu where she used it against Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. When she used the attack in Shin Densetsu Kourin, it proved powerful enough to fell Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune simultaneously. Key: Galaxia | Sailor Galaxia Gallery File:C3e45f08698a252730e0a541a084989c.jpg File:B6991c6d0ec80b06992b7ff05e02a9b4.jpg File:Tumblr_mo5a7o8zzC1qjkedbo1_1280.jpg File:Sailor Galaxia Digest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Mind Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wise Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 2